Allergies
by madbuff
Summary: Dougie has a servere allergic reaction. Will he survive.    Written by my friend from france. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS JUST A QUICK ONE.

I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS ON MY IPHONE WITH THE HELP OF A FELLOW GALAXY DEFENDER. SHE WAS FRENCH AND SO SHE WROTE SOME IN FRENCH SO I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE TO TURN IT INTO ENGLISH. IT IS COSTING ME £3 TO UPLOAD THIS AS I AM ON HOLIDAY, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOOOON! XXXX

"Right boys, I'm going of go through a list of gigs and signing dates. I want you to tell me if you are available or unavailable or whatever for each one. Got it?" McFlys manager Fletch ordered. The boys (and girlfriends) all nodded in agreement, looking at the elder man awaiting instruction.

The scribbled down notes for what had felt lika an eternity. They had been writing in the numerous signings and small charity concerts and visits into their duarte for around 20minutes when Fletch took a deep breath in.

"Last one. DATE IF NEWBURY GIG, Newbury racecourse

. Thats in two days. You're going to be doing a concert after the main race, that good for everyone?" he asked.

"fine by me."Harry shrugged

"me two!" Tom smiled

"me three!" Danny laughed.

They looked over to Dougie, waiting for a little "me four!" but he just looked at fletch.

"what kind of racing do hey do their?" he asked.

"Horse racing, over jumps and stuff," Fletch smiled, happy the little bassist was taking an interest. His smile soon faded when he saw him looking uncomfortably at his feet.

"I can't do it..." he mumbled.

"Do what? the gig? Why not?" Fletch questioned.

"I'm allergic to horses remember..." dougie trailed off.

"oh it's fine doug, you won't get to near them. I'm sure your be able to play for half an hour right!" Fletch replied, giving the bassist a pat on the back.

"yeh. But I'm..."

"Doug. You'll be fine!"

"I know but..."

"Stop winging! We are playing here whether you like it or not, so get over it!" Fletch shouted, getting angry with Dougie.

Dougie sighed and pulled him self up. He slung his bag up over his shoulder and left the room without saying another word. He heard them calling him back but decided to ignore them. How could they not listen to him. And why were they making him go to a horse racecourse when he was allergic to horses! He trudged over to his car and sat, waiting for his girlfriend, Lara, to appear.

Back in the office...

They all sat in silence, watching Lara calling Dougie to come back in. Fletch stood up, packed up his things and saying goodbye to the boys, sensing the awkwardness in the room. He smiled at Lara on the out, who returned it with a sarcastic one, signalling for him to leave.

She turned around and sat back down in the chair, letting out a large sigh. She looked over at the boys, giving them a stern stare.

"What was that!" she exclaimed.

"What was what?" Danny replied, confused of the look that he was been given.

"That. Just then with Doug!" she shouted again, giving them a look as if it was obvious.

"What with the horses, I don't see why the problem is. It's not like we're going to be going anywhere near them or anything..." Tom mumbled.

"I don't care about that! He was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. So why didn't you do anything to help him!" Lara shouted getting cross with the boys lack of understanding of the situation.

"Woah Lara calm down, why are you getting so worked up about it? The worst thats gonna happen is he gets a rash or something or..." Harry began but was soon interrupted.

"it doesn't matter! He clearly doesn't want to go near them! Why did you not try to understand him!" she shouted again, standing from he seat. She looked at the boys, who were just sat looking shocked at Lara's little outburst. She then turned to Georgia, Giovanna and Izzy who just shrugged with what seemed to be attempted sympathetic looks. Making a large huff, she picked up her handbag and marched towards the door, slamming it hard behind her. As she walked away, she heard the others mumbling about her faintly in the background. Deciding to ignore it, she walked back to the car, where Dougie was sat waiting for her. As she climbed into the Audi (TPYE OF CAR) she smiled planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I understand Doug." she smiled.

"Thanks, but that's not going to stop this gig..." he replied, looking down at the wheel.

"I know, I know... But there's not a lot I can do about that sadly," she whispered gently. Dougie nodded and smiles at hi girlfriend. They drive off back to his flat, talking about lizards and all sorts of weird things... But Dougie couldn't shift the dread of what was too come in the next two days...

KEEP READING, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

THIS CHAPTERS A BIT WEIRD... VUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE SO... SORRY! KEEP READING, REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! PLEASE!

The mini ban pulled up outside of the house, beeping its horn loudly to signal they had arrived. Tom, Harry, Danny and their girlfriends all sat in the car. They watched as Lara stepped out into the drive and made her way into the car. Dougie followed. Locking the front door and pulling out a rucksack over his shoulder. As he sat in the van, the others smiled.

"Whats in the bag Doug?" tom asked, intrigued with what he has in it.

"Stuff." Dougie replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Tom asked again.

"Tablets, Creme, inhaler and my epi pen, not that you would be bothered..." he replied bitterly, mumbling the last part.

"What do you need all that for? Your not going to be touching the horses or anything... No offence, but your being a bit pathetic…" Danny butted in, looking at Dougie like he didn't have a clue.

"PATHETIC! YOU THINK I'M BEING PATHETIC!" Dougie screamed rising from his seat.

"Dude chill, he was just joking…" Harry said, trying to calm the bassist down. He put his hand on his shoulder, but was only met Dougie pulling away and cursing under his breath.

As they drove to the venue, no one said a word to Dougie. He sat silently throughout the journey, gazing out of the window. But occasionally giving his bandmates dirty looks if they dared to look at him.

As the van pulled up outside the Racecourse, Dougie slipped on a pair of black ray-bans, waiting for his bandmates to exit the van. As they got out they turned and stopped, waiting for Dougie. As Dougie Stepped out, he stopped almost immediately.

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!"

"Achoo!" he sneezed as he breathed

the air, polluted with the smell of horses.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…" Ton muttered as he watched the bassists edge towards then, stopping every few steps to sneeze.

As they walked up the steps towards the front gate, Lara noticed Dougie sway abit. Slowing down, she put her arm on his shoulder to steady him. As he turned his head to smile at her, his head span, and a pounding headache began to brew. Once again Lara noticed this.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna…" he replied, slapping his hand around his mouth and pushing past the others to make his way to the bin. The others stopped and stared as the bassist puked up his breakfast into the bin.

"Sick…" he mumbles quietly.

Lara looked over at the others, Waiting for some sort of apology.

"So maybe he wasn't being pathetic..." Danny started.

"Dam right he wasn't! We only just got here and look at him!" she shouted, gesturing towards Dougie, who was bent over the bin still, puking out the insides of his guts.

"Look, we didn't understand HOW bad it was. If we did we wouldn't have come, he never told us!" Danny replied.

"If I remember correctly, he tried to tell you at the meeting, but nobody listened to him!" Lara replied, anger in the boys lack of understanding building.

"Oh yeah, Forgot about that..." Danny muttered.

Before Lara could retaliate, Tom butted in.

"Well it's too late now, we just have to try and get him through the performance and then he can go home," Tom replied calmly whilst walking over to Dougie. He stuck his arm round his shoulder and whispered that they were sorry. Dougie replied with a simply nod, which made him lose his balance once more.

"Woah dude I got you," Tom said calmly, trying to help balancing the youngest member of the band with his shoulder, assisting him up the steps into the dressing room.

As they entered, Tom sat Dougie down on the sofa in the corner of the room. He swallowed two tablets and took a puffing of his inhaler, as he could feel his test tightening up. As soon as he put his head down on the pillow, he drifted off to sleep, waking occasionally to go to the toilet and sick up the remains of his stomach.

1 hour later, the boys woke him up for the performance, gently shaking him as no to aggravate his already upset stomach. As he got up, he felt like the earth beneath his feet was swaying. His eyes glazed over, and he crumpled to the floor. Faintly in the background he could voices calling his name, but didn't have the strength to move. Suddenly. Everything faded, and he drifted into blackness...

NEXT ONE UP SOON! REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! ASLO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY READERS! XXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKIG SO LONG TO UPDATE! IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THAT I HAVENT HAD THE TIME TO DO IT! ENJOY, REVIEW&SUBSCRIBE AND READ MY OTHER STORYS! Madbuff xxxx

I could just about hear the soft voices of my friends fluttering around me as I woke. I was unaware of where I was, but I knew that wherever it was they had bloody bright lights. I squinted my eyes as I tried to adjust them, blinking whilst doing so.

However, when I reopened them a shadow was covering the lights. The shadow broke into a smile, and I soon realised that it was Lara, my girlfriend. I smiled to. At least attempted to, but was unable to when I felt a screaming pain flush through my face.

I jolted upright, shocking the people surrounding me, and before I knew what was happening, I could feel salty tears of pain burning my skin. I looked down at my hands, only to see they were covered in hives (is that how it's spelled?). The tears cause the skin under their path I burn, yet that was not the only problem. As I looked at my hands, I could feel my chest tightening, squeezing all the air out of me.

More tears fell down my face, and before I knew I was coughing up blood into the porcelain bowl next to me. I could feel Lara rubbing my back, yet I couldn't take my eyes off my bandmates.

They stood gathered in the corner, as far away from me as they could get in the cramped hospital room. Their eyes were filled with sadness and worry… and also guilt.

Although I didn't want them to feel bad for this, as I knew it wasn't there fault, I couldn't help but smile slightly. For a while they had been ignoring me, pushing me aside and pointing out my flaws. So to see them finally show some kind of emotion that wasn't bitter came as a relief to me. It showed that they did still care, it was just that they didn't care to show it.

See they hadn't done anything too big - except ignoring the fact I was allergic to horses and making me go to a HORSE racecourse! But the little things they do just made me sad all the time. The way they talked about me. How every time I made a mistake in band practice they would say "Whats wrong with you? Don't you know how to play a bass!" or "Times like this I wish we had a different bass player…" thinking I couldn't hear you, but I could hear you. Loud and clear.

At the start I would just push it too the back of my mind, remembering my mottos, keep calm and carry on and keep calm and play louder (IM SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST!) , both of which my music teacher told me.

But sometimes it was just too much. Sometimes it was just to much to handle on my own. That's why I turned To drink. It just helped to forget about me problems to clear my head for the time that I was under the influence.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone waving a hand in my face. I shook my head trying to focus and looked up at Lara.

"Hey hunny, how you feeling?" she asked me, her soft voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Shit." I replied. Always best to be honest right?

She let out a small chuckle before leaning in and kissing me. As she broke away, I heard her say two weeks under her breath.

"Two weeks what?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

"Two weeks I've been waiting to kiss you and have you kiss me back! You've been in a coma for two weeks Doug!" she laughed, tapping my nose like she always did when I did something stupid. I laughed too. I'd been in a coma for two fucking weeks! I'd missed so much! Plus We were meant to be on tour right now!

Our little moment was broken by a doctor coming in, telling me I could go home tomorrow, as long as I took it easy. Once he left I told Lara to go sleep, as she looked shattered. That's when the boys came over. They babbled on about how they were sorry and how it was their fault. I just nodded and agreed, to tired to argue back. Surprisingly being in a coma is quite tiring!

I lay my head back on the pillow, and was almost asleep when I felt someone lie down next to me. I rolled over to see Lara smiling at me.

"I love you," I whispered into her hair, kissing it gently.

"I love you too,"she replied. I kissed her cheek before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep…

SOOOOO… WHAT DID YOU GAKAXY DEFENDERS THINK?

ALSO I HAVE A QUETION, SHOULD I MAKE A SEPERATE STORY ABOUTO DOUGIE HAVING A DRINK PROBLEM OR KEEP IT IN THIS ONE? DECISIONS DECISIONS!

ANYWAY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK, BUT I MAKE NO PROMISES! Xxxxx


End file.
